


Moonlight And Magic

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike has a new evening pastime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight And Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Romantic from the valentine bingo and Fortnight from the prompt table at bad_swa

It had been a fortnight since he had started this thing, but Spike showed no signs of stopping. Deep down he knew that her friends, and Willow herself would call it creepy, but he didn't see it that way. If they were a couple it would be called romantic and Spike preferred to think of it as such.   
  
The first time had been a necessity, Willow had been hurt during patrol and while she slept he had sat with her until dawn to make sure she was okay.   
  
The second time had been an accident, he had arrived at the house to find everyone out except Willow who was asleep on the sofa, a book held loosely in her hands. He had sat there and watched her until he sensed the Slayer returning.   
  
The third time and the fourth time and every time after that had been deliberate; something he needed and craved.   
  
When night fell and she was done with her witch duties having retired to bed, he slipped into her room and watched her sleep in the moonlight. She was slept soundly, quietly and it calmed him, her scent surrounding him. It was a magical time for Spike and it eased him to watch her, made him feel close to her; it was the only way he could be close to her.   
  
The past made sense to Spike when he was in her room; sitting beside her bed while she slept. All those days William had spent writing bloody awful poetry were always going to be a waste. All the years he had spent reading poetry and the great love stories of the time were never going to mean anything. All his love for Drusilla was always going to be wrong. It had all been meaningless without Willow in his life. She was the key to unlocking all his understanding when it came to love; yet she did not know it.   
  
Spike's body clock told him dawn was coming and he reluctantly stood to leave. He smiled lovingly at her sleeping figure. Brushing her hair from her face Spike whispered his goodbye for the night, "Beloved."   
  
He crept to the window, ensuring he didn't disturb her or draw the Slayer's attention in any way.   
  
"Spike."  
  
Startled, Spike turned back, staring at her through the dimness. He stayed very still hoping she might think it all a dream and drift back to sleep. She was watching him through her lashes, and though her eyes were heavy Spike knew she was awake and he would have to explain himself. Maybe get his arse kicked by the Slayer if Willow chose to confide in her friend.   
  
Willow's voice was soft and sleepy. "Aren't you going to kiss me before you go?"  
  
Spike's heart leapt. He hunkered down beside her, fingers touching lightly to her cheek for a moment before brushing his lips gently across hers.   
  
Her lashes fluttered and she made a little sound of contentment which mirrored the feelings swirling in Spike's chest. She yawned, "Sleep now, more kisses tomorrow. Now get out," she smiled. "The sooner I sleep the sooner tomorrow gets here."  
  
Spike chuckled, brushing kiss over her forehead. "Can hardly wait, love."


End file.
